1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RFID tags, and, more particularly, to RFID tags used for identification, inventory and tracking applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are well known throughout industry, and are being increasingly utilized for supply chain management, inventory management, and logistic control. These tags can be written to and read from a handheld transceiver or fixed portal. Small glass encapsulated low frequency tags are currently being utilized on surgical tools, storage cases and implantable devices (see, e.g., FIG. 1). These small “capsules” contain their own “onboard” antenna, which suffer extreme radio frequency degradation and detuning due to interference created by the proximity of the metals utilized in surgical tools, storage cases and implantable devices. As a result of this proximity, virtual contact (actual physical contact or very short distances) must be maintained between the reader antenna and the RFID tag. This “virtual” contact requirement makes communication with a surgically implanted device impossible, and reliable communication with a storage case or set of surgical tools impractical.
Medical implants are typically packaged in encapsulated sterile containers that have been sterilized using medical dose gamma ray sterilization. The silicon material used in many RFID chips suffers extreme degradation and failure when exposed to medical sterilization gamma dose rates rendering them useless.
What is needed in the art is a small RFID tag that can be used in a medical environment (implanted or not implanted), with good read distances, and capable of withstanding repeated gamma radiation sterilization procedures.